Talk:Goku VS Asriel/@comment-33961196-20171223082448
(feel free to disprove this)AlRIGHT , finally got down to doing this. Gokus speed: Goku went entirely around Namek in an "instant"which was stated in DBZs manga (essentially fact) , at that speed,Goku would already be at LightSpeed by the FriezaSaga , multiply that by 50. Goku then gets insanely stronger throughout DBZ , Gains SuperSaiyan3 which would multiply his speed,power and other attributes by 400. This is actually an lowball,Piccolo during the saiyan saga destroyed the moon in mere seconds which would be lightspeed , Radtiz dodged his special beam canon which would be a reaction feat or a speed feat depending how you interpret it. Skipping to DBS , Goku goes from Galaxy lvl to Universal (ill explain that later) , The difference between galaxy lvl and universal is easily a billions of times difference , because Gokus attributes increased equally after absorbing SSGs power (not the form itself) , Gokus speed by this point in his base form would be Billions ofXFTL easily. To prove Goku really did absorb SSGs power , CopyVegeta effortlessly destroyed SuperSaiyan3Gotenks , Base Goku then fights this same CopyVegeta equally. Gokus power:"Planetary" SuperSaiyan1 through SuperSaiyan2 Goku....oh dear , assuming this was refering to BuuSaga Goku , Vegeta during the SAIYAN SAGA was stated in multiple official guides to be planetary (Goku even states in DBZKai which is canon to Super that the Earth was going to be destroyed) , Frieza in his 1st form destroyed Planet Vegeta which officially has an mass 10x Earths , the force needed to destroy it would be high DwarfStarLvl , SuperPerfectCell was stated to be able to destroy an SolarSystem in multiple guides , he may possibly be SolarSystem+ as him and Gohan powered up against eachother during there beam struggle. Majin Vegeta states multiple times throughout all types of different DB media that Goku had surpassed the gohan that had fought Cell. Kid Buu was going to destroy the entire universe within a Kaioshins lifespan , to do this he would have to be atleast galaxy lvl , Goku as a SuperSaiyan3 equally fights him , overpowering him at certain points. Goku as a SuperSaiyanGod is universal (Which i assume this forum agreed with) , Goku absorbed SSGs power not the form itself into his base as Beerus stated , Making Gokus base form universal , he ties with a stronger hit which would make him 10x stronger , seeing as he required KaiokenX10 to fight Hit originally , even then Hit actually beat his KaiokenX10 after evolving his Timeskip which would make Goku multiversal by this point as a SuperSaiyanBlue (I won't use KaiokenX20 or UltraInstinct as they didn't exist when this was made). Asriel claims i disagree with:Asriel having infinite power was a game machanic , it's equivalent to "StarPower mario is invulnerable" or "SolidSnake can choke anyone " , based on Asriels feats he can destroy Timelines with a fraction of his power , Omega Flowey could also destroy Timelines , Asriel dwarfs him in power. He's most likely Multi-Timeline Lvl , same goes for his durability. His speed.....Undertale doesn't really have any speedfeats??? , i guess Undyne could run miles in seconds as she ran from under that "Un-Named" bridge to on top of that "mountain" ??? . Asriels easily an Forth dimensional being. Goku overpowering Timeskip and shaking the KaioshinRealm would make him 4D. I can't really see an outcome here where Asriel actually wins. He could beat a SuperSaiyanGod Goku from the BOG Arc (Assuming he could even catch him). ALSO,really looking forward to that "Sonic",Shadow VS Goku,Vegeta" battle assuming it hasn't already been published. (this is not meant to be fact or anything of the sort)